The Rise of Sailor Saturn
by Gregory Bess
Summary: "A 1 part only fic" Another Heart Snacher appears and captures Sailor Uranus and Sailor Chibi Moon and it's up to Hotaru to save them, as the newly awakened Sailor Saturn.


Hello! This is intended to be only one part long, so I hope you enjoy   
it. In my opinion, this is a much more preferred ending to Sailor   
Moon S season. This story uses all dubbed material except for Rini's   
Sailor name. Yells at dubbers: 'IT'S CHIBI MOON, NOT MINI!!!'   
*sweatdrops* Sorry had to do that.  
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  
  
Enjoy!! (PG)  
The Rise of Sailor Saturn - By Gregory Bess   
  
Amara just left the car to check on something, leaving Rini   
and Hotaru there alone. Rini knew something was up in the Sailor   
department, judging by Amara's behavior. Rini wanted to go too, but   
didn't want to leave Hotaru.  
  
Finally, Rini decided to investigate and asked Hotaru, "Can   
you wait here Hotaru? I'll be right back."  
  
"All right Rini," Hotaru said as she began to feel herself   
getting one her weak spells. Rini raced off to find Amara, and   
Hotaru decided to get out of the car and stretch for a while.  
  
Just as Hotaru got out of the car though, she got too weak to   
stand and fell to her knees, and began breathing heavily. She was   
holding the top of the passenger side door and tried to get up again,   
when she fell to her stomach and lost consciousness.  
  
As soon as Rini saw the heart snatcher battling Sailor Uranus,   
she called the scouts on her Luna ball and transformed into Sailor   
Chibi Moon. Just as Rini came out of the bushes she was in, the Heart   
snatcher spotted her and was about to attack when, "URANUS WORLD   
SHAKING."   
  
The attack slammed into the Heart snatcher, but it only   
staggered a little. The snatcher then took action and sent out what   
looked like packing paper and surrounded Uranus with it, before it   
closed on her and pinned her arms down in the wrapping, which was   
still attached to the enemy that sent it.  
  
Rini knew she had to take action to save Uranus and did her   
own weak attack, "PINK SUGAR HEARRRT ATTACK." Despite Rini's   
intentions, the stream of little hearts only got the heart snatcher   
angry.  
  
It looked at Sailor Chibi Moon and said, "Looks like I'll have   
to tie you up as well." With that, it sent its wrapping paper attack   
and captured Rini with it.  
  
Rini stared at the heart snatcher menacingly, determined to   
get out of her binds, but her effort were futile. ("Is this how it's   
going to end?") Rini asked in fear as all attempts to get out failed,   
("Serena is the closest but she's still at least 5 minutes away.")  
  
Hotaru had no idea what happened or where she was. One minute   
she was kneeling next to Amara's car, the next she finds herself in   
what looks like a palace. It had a sparse amount of furniture in the   
room she was in, and the floor looked like it was made out of marble.   
Heck, the whole palace looked like it was made from marble.  
  
Just as she was about to wonder, a voice said, "Ah, good, your   
here, Hotaru. You and I need to talk."  
  
Hotaru turned to see someone who looked almost like Rini's   
cousin, Serena. The two main differences being, this women was older,   
and her hair was silver. Hotaru was puzzled and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The women smiled and said, "I am Queen Serenity of the Moon   
Kingdom."  
  
Hotaru was confused, "But there isn't a kingdom on the moon."  
  
"There use to be, Hotaru. But my Kingdom was destroyed a   
thousand years ago, by ruthless people from a place called the   
Negaverse. We lost, despite the efforts of my kingdom's strongest   
fighters known as the Sailor scouts," Queen Serenity explained.  
  
Hotaru was having a hard time taking this all in, "A thousand   
years ago? Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Yes, Hotaru. In fact, the very same ones you read about in   
the papers today. You, Hotaru, are also a Sailor Scout."  
  
"ME," Hotaru had a difficult time believing this one.  
  
"Yes, during the Silver Millennium, you were known as Sailor   
Saturn, the Scout of silence, destruction, and rebirth. Your powers   
rival that of even Sailor Moon's, who just happens to be my daughter,   
and the one the Scouts had a duty to protect during the Millennium,"   
Serenity explained.  
  
"Well, in this time, if what you say is true, I'm of no use to   
the scouts for two reasons. One, I don't have those powers, and   
second, I'm sick. I have been for some time now."  
  
"Hotaru, the reason you've been sick all this time is because   
and evil being is growing with in your body. If, it is not delt with   
soon, it will eventually take control of your body. As for your   
powers, that I can fix," with that, Queen Serenity put a pen in   
Hotaru's hands and she continued, "To call those powers just say   
Saturn planet power. But you must hurry, your friend Rini, who is a   
Sailor Scout in training, is in great trouble as we speak."  
  
Hotaru was in shock that her friend Rini was also a Sailor   
Scout but set the thought aside for later, and raised her power stick   
above her shouting, "SATURN PLANET POWER." Power began to surround   
Hotaru and engulf her. It then solidified into a purple and white   
Sailor outfit, and the Silence glave appeared in her hands. That was   
the instant Hotaru's dream state ended, and she woke up, in her Sailor   
form.  
  
With in a dark region of Hotaru's body, the evil being known   
as Mistress 9 was beginning to disintegrate. The power of Saturn was   
turning on Mistress 9, purging Hotaru of the evil one. Before   
Mistress 9 was totally destroyed, she cried out, "HOTARU, HOW CAN YOU   
DO THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS," and then she was no more. As soon as   
Mistress 9 was gone, Hotaru felt a surge of strength well up in her.   
She immediately stood up and started to run in the direction she last   
saw Rini go in.  
  
With in the Time stream, Sailor Pluto noticed a shift in time.   
She immediately checked Crystal Tokyo to see if it was still there.   
Seeing that it was, Sailor Pluto gave a sigh of relief and began checking   
the stream to see what changed. When she found the change, she was   
surprised, "Well, this I did not expect to happen, but it is a good   
change for both Hotaru and Rini. I wonder how Chibi Moon will take the   
news of Hotaru being a Sailor Scout." Sadly though, only time would   
tell.  
  
Sailor Saturn assest the situation when she got there. She   
hid in some bushes and saw a Heart snatcher, with a scout on each of   
its sides. One was Sailor Uranus, the other Hotaru had no trouble   
figuring out, since the pink hair and coned meatballs were a dead give   
away. She noticed they were both tied up in some wrapping paper   
looking material. Saturn wasted no more time, and sprang into action   
with her Silence Glave, ready to teach this thing that it wasn't a   
good thing to mess with a friend of the powerful Sailor Saturn.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon kept on trying to get loose from her   
captor's wrapping, but got no where. The material was on so tight, it   
began to deprive Rini of her oxygen. Looking at Sailor Uranus, she   
saw that she was in the same situation, "I.......... Must..........   
Get........ Loose." Rini fell to her knees and was about to collapse   
when suddenly..........'Snap.'   
  
Rini began to take deep breaths as she realized the material   
was cut off. She looked up and saw Sailor Uranus was also free and   
she turned to her enemy just in time to see an unknown Sailor Scout   
swing her weapon's front into the heart snatcher's face. The Heart   
snatcher went flying backwards, and landed head first. The snatcher   
dragged a few yards before the rest of its body hit the dirt and came   
to a grinding halt. The heart snatcher shackingly sat up and stared   
at the newcomer, "Now who are you?"  
  
Sailor Uranus knew exactly who it was and was staring in fear,   
(Oh no, Sailor Saturn is awake. This is not good.)  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare, heart snatcher. I am the Sailor   
Scout of Silence, destruction, and rebirth. I am Sailor Saturn, and   
the silence says you are to be destroyed. You want to fight with   
wrapping paper? Fight with this," With that, Saturn raised her glave   
above her head and began shouting her attack, "SATURN.......," she   
began to spin her glave like a helicopter blade, "DEATH RIBBON.......,"  
she then pointed the glave at the heart snatcher and finished her   
attack phrase, "REVOLUTION." Dark ribbon came out of the tip of the   
Silence Glave and sped at the Heart snatcher. It began to surround   
and cover the evil monster, and when it was totally covered, the   
ribbon exploded, and not even the usual cracked open egg was left of   
the snatcher when the smoke cleared. Sailor Saturn put her Glave back   
into her subspace pocket and turned to the other two Scouts, "Are you   
two ok?" At both their nods, well Uranus's was one of fear, Sailor   
Saturn checked to make sure no one was in the area.   
  
Rini asked, "Who are you?" Once satisfied that no one was   
around, Sailor Saturn powered down to Hotaru, who was caught in a   
bear, er rabbit hug by a powered down Chibi Moon, Rini, as she   
shouted, "HOTARU!!!!!"  
  
Hotaru gladly returned the hug, and checked Rini to make sure   
she wasn't injured. Satisfied with no injuries, Hotaru looked up into   
Sailor Uranus's face, and it wasn't a pretty site.  
  
Uranus looked at Hotaru and said, "Big mistake powering down   
Sailor Saturn, now you will be destroyed. URANUS WORLD....."  
  
"STOP, Sailor Uranus! For your information, Queen Serenity   
herself woke my powers up, and if I wanted to destroy the world, I   
would have done so by now," Hotaru explained, knowing full well what   
Uranus was thinking, since she has her memories of the Silver   
Millennium back.  
  
Sailor Uranus did some rational thinking here, (She's got a   
point. and Serena's Mom woke her up? Who am I judge something   
Serenity thought was right?). With that, Uranus lowered her hand and   
let the energy of her attack fade, before extending her hand in   
friendship. Hotaru took the hand offered and shook it.  
  
Just then Sailor Moon showed up, "I am sailor Moon and   
I........ where's the Heart snatcher?"  
  
Hotaru cracked up at this, "Your late Serena, 'I' already   
toasted it"  
  
Sailor Moon was in shock and asked, "Hotaru how do you know   
who I am? And what do you mean you finished it off?"  
  
Rini decided to answer both questions, "Sailor Moon, meet   
Sailor Saturn."  
  
Serena was in shock, "What?! Another Sailor Scout? I asked   
this once and I'll ask it again. Just how many of us are there   
anyway?"  
  
Hotaru decided that something else needed to be delt with,   
"Sailor Moon, we'll talk later. Right now we have one last detail to   
take care of."  
  
"What would that be," Serena asked.  
  
In Doctor Tomoe's lab, Mimete just informed him another heart   
snatcher failed, "Those reched Sailor Scouts. I'll get them one of   
these days."  
  
"How about now pal," asked a voice behind him.  
  
Doctor Tomoe turned to see all the Sailor scouts ready to take   
action, including one he'd never heard of before. He asked the purple   
haired Scout, "Who are you?"  
  
Sailor Saturn's only reply was, "Sailor Moon if you'll do the   
honors of healing my dad here."  
  
"No problem," Sailor Moon said as she took her brooch off her   
chest and shouted, "MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION." Energy pored   
out of the crystal, and began healing Doctor Tomoe. Shortly   
afterwards, a phantom like the ones that come out of cracked Heart   
snatcher eggs came out of Dr. Tomoe and he fell to the floor. Once he   
was checked to make sure he was all right, the Scout moved on to heal   
the rest of the scientists that were involved in this war with the   
Heart snatchers.  
  
Well, what do you think? Send all comments to gbess@iname.com visit   
my web site at www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Courtyard/2058. 


End file.
